Only To You
by jhayzelkhulet
Summary: Fate-chan is the most popular girl in school..and maybe in the whole town. It makes me really feel lucky having her in my life but it also scares me a lot just by the thought of asking her... 'Ne, Fate-chan. Why did you even chose me as your girlfriend'


**"Only To You"**

A certain brunette was currently in dazed as her arms were placed in their classroom window and her chin on top of it while looking at the students who were walking towards the school.

"Good morning Nanoha-chan!"

She stood straight and turned her back to look at the other brunette.

"Good morning Hayate…" said Nanoha and sighed.

"Ara, ara… Nanoha-chan is quite gloomy early in the morning." The shorter brunette placed a finger in her chin as if she was thinking. "Maybe it's because of a certain… blond…?"

The girl only gave her another sigh and went back to her previous position while looking at the students as they enter the school premises.

"Oi! You're destroying the tranquility of the morning just because of not getting the cuddling and flirting!" shouted by a blond as she entered the classroom.

"Arisa… Don't be so mean to Nanoha," said the purple-haired girl then sighed. "And speak for yourself… You're already destroying the peaceful morning because of your yelling…"

"Quit it, Suzuka… I just don't like watching those idiot couple who can't take their hands off to each other even just for a moment." said Arisa with a matter-a-fact tone. "Will it really kill them if they won't do those things just for once…? Geez!"

Hayate just laughed while leaning beside Nanoha. "Where is your prince anyway, Nanoha-hime~~..?"

"She said that she just woke up when I called her and insisted for me to go first so that I won't get in the tight situation…" The girl said not even looking at Hayate.

"Tight- situation?" Hayate tilted her head to the right for she was confused by Nanoha's reply.

Nanoha didn't answer but instead, she just pointed in a group of students holding banners with 'We Love you Fate' in it, as if they're waiting for a celebrity to come. After few minutes, the person they have been waiting for finally arrived. A blond walked towards the school with too much gracefulness that made the students either squealed or shouted her name. Others even fainted after they sniffed her very engaging scent that mixed in the air.

"Kyaaah!"

'_And so the madness begins…'_

"Fate-semp—ahhh…"

'_Early in the morning and their shouting already, and what's with that fainting…'_

"Fate-sama!"

'_They always cause too much commotion.'_

"I love you Fate-sempai!"

'_Hey! Fate-chan's mine… No 'I love you' for you, dammit!'_

"Here's a key to my room, Fate-sempai! Come whenever you want!"

'_Aargghh… shameless fans…"_

"I won't mind making love to you, Fate-sempai!"

"Hey! I haven't done it with Fate yet!" shouted Nanoha as she stood straight, pointing at the girl while blurting out her thoughts, making her friends shocked. _'Stupid fans!'_

"Oh-ho~~~ that girl's so bold…" said the other brunette with a mischievous smile in her face then glanced at Nanoha. "… but Nanoha-chan's bolder with her declaration…"

"Shameless I say… shameless!" The blond said as she cross her arms.

"Ara… Don't be so rude to her… Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan are just too lovey-dovey to each other." Suzuka leaned in the window beside Hayate. "But seriously… She's the most popular student in our school… Her followers never stop to amuse me with their insanely devotion for her."

"Fufufufu… We can't blame her for that… She's really beautiful, charismatic, talented and…" Hayate smirked as she glanced at Arisa. "… And she was able to beat the student who always gets the top grades…"

Arisa crossed her arms. "Che! She just got lucky because I wasn't that prepared last time."

"Arisa, Fate-chan defeated you fair and square..." said Suzuka with a very calm voice that silenced Arisa. "Just try your best to take the top position next exams okay …"

The blond walked towards the three and leaned beside the purple-haired girl as she watched the other blond trying to enter the school, and her fans that were currently blocking her way just to take a glimpse and hold her even just for a moment.

"Geez… This is becoming a norm already… And of course, Fate who possesses a good and shy nature will always give her all just to make sure that they won't get upset."

The four girls sighed and continued to watch Fate who's already blushing really hard and has an apologetic smile plastered in her face as she tells her fans that she really need to go now.

"Mou… Give me a break already… Why is there any police, crowd controller, mafia or something to stop those people in getting near to Fate?" said Nanoha with an irritated voice. "Can't they just stop harassing _my_ _Fate-chan _for once?"

"Mah- Nanoha-chan, _harassing_ is quite a word… How about…" Hayate looked at Nanoha then smiled devilishly. "… savoring or devouri- Ow!"

She was cut off by Nanoha with a smack in the back of her head… "Hayate, you perv… Don't bring your pervertness here! And stop fantasizing _my Fate-chan_!"

"Party pooper…" Hayate rubbed the back of her head. "Geez... I'm just kidding Nano—" Hayate's attention averted when she noticed a girl handling a pen and a notebook to Fate. "Whoa! It looks like that girl's asking for an autograph! Autograph, I say! Are we in Hollywood? Is there a camera in here?"

"And so the Almighty Fate became a celebrity now…" Arisa said as she rolled her eyes then looked at the other blond who's waving her hands because of embarrassment and politely rejecting the autograph idea.

Suzuka giggled as she was amused by her friends' reactions. "Let her be Arisa… It's already a given that she's super popular. But still… her fans never cease to amaze me with their unpredictable actions and ideas."

"Not to mention _aggressive_…" Hayate added as she looked at Nanoha who's just silent but deep inside, her blood was boiling already as if she's going to erupt any minute now. "What will Nanoha-hime do now since her prince's about to be eaten by hungry mob?"

"Nothing…" said Nanoha with dead-pan expression in her face. _'Might as well blast them all off with Starlight Breaker' _she thought to herself.

'_Should I set up, my master.' _Raging heart said as she communicated with her master using telepathy.

_'No Raging Heart. We might get in jail if we do that even though I really want to Starlight Breaker those blasted mobs and throw them into the end of the universe…'_ Nanoha growled to herself.

'_How about instant teleportation, my master?' _replied by her device.

'_Ahhh… That's a great idea Raging Heart since it won't cause any major damages and blood bath... But I don't think Amy nor Chrono will allow us to use that.' _Nanoha said telepathically which was unnoticed to the other girls who were still amused at the view with Fate and her fans_. 'You have so many wonderful ideas but… Ne, Raging Heart?'_

'_What is it, my master?'_

'_You're watching late night shows again, aren't you?'_ Nanoha said suspiciously because of the extreme suggestions that came from Raging Heart even though she's 100% sure that her device was not programmed that way.

"…"

The brunette was about to say something again when the bell rang giving a signal to all the students that the classes were about to start.

Fate was able to enter the classroom on time but she was force to use her sonic move to avoid the other students who were also waiting for her in the corridor.

* * *

**During lunch time…**

"Where's Fate-chan..? It's lunch time already…" Nanoa said to herself as she searched for Fate.

"Ne, Ne… Nanoha-chan… Over here…" Hayate signaled as if she's asking her to come to her as she pointed on something… or someone.

The taller brunette walked towards Hayate and saw a certain blond and another girl facing each other at the back of the school. The two brunettes hid themselves as they try to listen to the conversation.

"Fate-sempai… I-I really like you!" The girl said that surprised Fate and the other two who were currently hiding beside a wall. "Please go out with me!"

"What? Fate-chan's mine!" Nanoha said but she was shush by Hayate.

"Uhhhm… I'm sorry but I have to decline." The blond said while scratching the back of her head not wanting to offend the girl.

"That's right! Fate-chan's mine so back off girly!" said the brunette as quietly as possible and smirked.

"Yada-yada…" Hayate said as she rolled her eyes because of her best friend's statement.

"Why, Fate-sempai?" The girl said with tears starting to roll in her eyes and clenched her fists. "Is it because you're dating somebody now? You always reject confessions… Why?"

The girl walked, almost a few inches away from Fate and grabbed the blond's arms. "Is she popular too? Smart? Good looking? Please tell me sempai!"

Nanoha straightened up and turned away from them not wanting to hear the conversation anymore. She even ignored Hayate who was calling her name. She just run… and run… and run as fast as she could… Away from everything…

'_That's right. I'm just a normal girl' _she thought to herself as she runs faster away from them. _'Not beautiful, smart, charismatic… even popular!'_

Tears started to roll down on her face. '_Why did Fate-chan even chose me as her girlfriend?' _She ran into the stairs ignoring the people looking at her as she passes them. _'There are more suitable girlfriends, even boyfriends for her other than me… so why?'_

She opened the door and made her way to the rooftop_. _"Why chose a person as plain as me? Why? Why? Why?" Nanoha just let out her tears. Fortunately, there were no students in the rooftop that time around so she just let all her frustrations and insecurities out.

"I chose you - because I love you…"

Nanoha gasped and looked around. She saw her beloved girlfriend who was standing few feet away from her while catching her breath.

The blond sweats a lot and her uniform is quite messy from running, or more like she used her sonic move. But despite that, she never ceases to amaze Nanoha because she still looks gorgeous. She even noted that the girl is like a model, no… she can even beat those models because of goddess like features.

"Fate-chan! How? When?" said the brunette who was still in shock after seeing the blond.

"I felt your presence." She took a step towards the girl.

"A very strong one…" And another few steps.

"Sadness." And another few steps.

"Insecurity and…" And another steps as she is now already in front of Nanoha.

"Pain…"

The blond looked at the girl in front of her with very sad burgundy eyes. "I'm sorry if I always hurt you because of the fan issue and I'm really sorry that you overheard that confession…" She wiped Nanoha's tears carefully with her left hand. " Please don't cry…"

"Nyahaha… You're just imagining things Fate-chan…" The brunette forced a smile. "A dust went in my eyes that's why I'm In tears right now…"

Nanoha forced a laugh again. "Besides, I don't mind your fans since you're really famous. I understand Fate-ch—"

She was cut off when her girlfriend grabbed both of her cheeks. Burgundy eyes staring straight at azure eyes.

"Please… Please… Don't try to hide it…" Burgundy eyes stared at her with a mix of seriousness and sadness. "Not… Not when you're with me, Nanoha."

The blond hugged the brunette's waist and rested her forehead in the shorter girl's left shoulder.

Finally, the shorter girl broke in tears and hugged her girlfriend really tight as if she's going to disappear the moment she let go of her.

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan, I'm sorry!" The brunette continued to cry. "I don't know why… but when I saw you this morning with your fans… I can't help but think on why did you even chose me…"

The blond just rubbed her back to sooth her girlfriend as she listened to her girlfriend.

"And… and when I saw you with that girl confessing to you... My insecurities got into me and thought of why are you even with me… to a plain Nanoha… just an ordinary girl… unlike you who have the admirations of almost all the students and other people… God knows on how many of them out there…"

Much into her dismay, the blond pulled away a little but was surprised when the blond looked at her lovingly. She can't stop but admire the beautiful face of her girlfriend and if looks can melt someone, she might have already melted even during their first meeting.

"Nanoha… I already turned that girl's confession and I won't even think twice on rejecting other confessions over and over again because I know that you're the only one for me." She held Nanoha's cheeks again and smiled softly at her.

"Those fans…" She kissed her temple.

"… don't matter to me…" then kissed her left cheek.

"… because for me…." then kissed her right cheek.

"… Nanoha…" then kissed her nose.

"… is the _only one_ whom I want to be with… for the rest of my life…"

Finally, she gave Nanoha a very deep and passionate kiss which surprised the brunette for a moment but immediately returned the kiss. They broke the kiss… and then kissed again… and again… and again…

A/N: Don't blame me… They love kissing so much… XD *victory sign*

They kissed for few minutes and finally broke it but with their foreheads not getting separated while staring at each other lovingly with their fingers intertwined.

Fate caressed Nanoha's right hand with her right thumb."I love you, Nanoha… very, very much."

Nanoha's heart skipped a beat because of the passionate declaration of the blond. She kissed Fate's lips again and smiled at her. "I love you too, Fate…" She kissed her again. "You're the only one for me… and I'm only for you and you alone…"

Fate pulled herself away from Nanoha as she smirked. "Good! Because I don't want to share you with anybody …"

"Possessive, aren't we…" Nanoha gave a mischievous look and smile. "… but—I like it!"

"Only to you, sweetheart…" Fate hugged her tightly which was immediately returned by Nanoha and whispered to her ears. "Only to you…"

Unknown to the two, there were three girls hiding in the door frame as they watch them in their own Lovey-dovey NanoFate world.

"Aargghh.. Cut me some slack! They really can't keep their hands off to each other!" Arisa said with her arms crossed.

"Shhh.. Arisa… Not so loud… They might find out that we're here…" the brunette said as she took pictures of the couple using her camera, full of NanohaxFate intimate pictures. "And I'm trying to get some great new pictures here so be a good girl and stay quiet… Why are you both here anyway?"

"Duh~~~ It's because we saw a crazy girl with an idiotic grin in her face running in the corridor and with the non-stop snapshots as if she's some paparazzi" said Arisa with a matter-a-fact tone.

"Hey! How rude! I'm just trying to support my two best friends that's why I followed them." Hayate pouted and crossed her arms. "I also took pictures as a remembrance for them, you know."

"Yeah, yeah… Supportive friend with many stolen shots of her best friends with the whole intimate moment... " the blond rolled her eyes because of her friend's twisted idea. "… Yeah right…"

"By the way Hayate, what happened to the girl and Fate after Nanoha left?" Suzuka asked that made Hayate looked at her and grinned.

"Oh that… Well…"

_"Why, Fate-sempai?" The girl said with tears starting to roll in her eyes and clenched her fists. "Is it because you're dating somebody now? You always reject confessions… Why?"_

_The girl walked, almost a few inches away from Fate and grabbed the blond's arms. "Is she popular too? Smart? Good looking? Please tell me sempai!"_

_Fate pulled away the girl's hands slowly and looked at her softly. "No…."_

_"Then why?"_

_Fate took a deep breath and looked at the girl with sincere burgundy eyes. "It's because she's the only person that can make my heart skips a beat and always takes my breath away every time I'm with her or even just thinking of her. …" Fate smiled lovingly. "… and I know that no one can ever replace her here…" She closed her eyes and pointed at her chest where her heart is. "And I'm willing to give up everything, even this so called popularity if it means that I can be with her…"_

_The girl was speechless because of Fate's statement. She then sighed and smiled. "That person's so lucky to have someone like you, sempai."_

_Fate opened her eyes and smiled at the girl. "No~~~ I'm lucky to have her in my life. I won't ask anything else other than being with the person I love the most… and that's with her… and only her."_

"_Wait, Her?" The girl paused for a moment as she process Fate's choice of words. "Oh… Oh… A girlfriend..."_

_The blond just nodded with a loving smile in her face._

" _I don't know what to say but…" The girl sighed and giggled. "… I'm happy for you Fate-sempai… Best wishes to you and your girlfriend."_

"_Thanks. I know I will… And thank you for confessing your feelings…"_

_With that, the girl bowed and left._

* * *

**After classes….**

The couple walked towards the school gate with their friends who walked few steps ahead of them. Again, the 'We Love You Fate' fan club were there, waiting for the blond. Nanoha insisted to increase her pace but was stopped when the blond grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. The crowd was stunned when Fate suddenly fully kissed Nanoha on the lips.

"Fa-Fate-chan!" the brunette said as she blushed really hard. "You just!" She pulled away a little and looked at the crowd. "They just!" Then looked at Fate again. "You just-! Mou… Fate-chan… That's so embarrassing…"

Fate smiled innocently as if she didn't do anything… "What? I just wanted to show them that you only belong to me and I to you…" The girl winked at the brunette that made her flushed even more.

"Oh-ho~~~ I thought Nanoha-chan was the bold one but it looks like Fate got it good~~…" said Hayate with an amused looked and sly grin as she took some more pictures of the two.

"Oi! Stupid couple…! No flirting in public!" Arisa put a hand in her hip while tapping her right foot in the ground. "Geez… I swear… Do that in your own private room! Let's go home already!"

"Mah~~ mah~~ be easy on them Arisa-chan…" Suzuka giggled. "But that was quite a show coming from you two…"

Nanoha was about to say something when Fate grabbed her hand and dragged her towards their other friends. "Arisa's right… Let's go home now and…" Fate stopped in front of Nanoha… winked at her… smiled at her... and whispered in her ears seductively. "… let's continue this when we get home…"

"Fate-chan! Mou!" Nanoha blushed even more but Fate just giggled and dragged her again with their fingers intertwined leaving her dumbstruck fans.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for me… Hope you guys like it… *crossed finger* I was in the middle of finishing the fourth chapter of my first story but I got stuck up. Well… This was supposed to be a part the first story but I decided to publish it separately to serve as an apology and thank you to those who gave their reviews in my first story "Untitled"... NetsuMe, chibi sakura yuki, Monichanz, Sammie-Chan89, Lance58, devilhamster, Lily Testarossa, Honulicious, KillerQueen118, Asuka47 and anonguest... Yeah! That's for you guys! It will really take few more chapters before the Nanoha and Fate lovey-dovey moment so please, please bear with me… Oh and I might be busy these coming few days too... *bows*

Oh yeah… This story suddenly popped out in my head after I experienced some teasing… and teasing… and lots of teasing last night in a chat room… Even until now as I try to finish this one, officially… Gotta give some credit to Netsu who kept teasing me... Here's one for you... *smacks in the head* XD

**Vivio**: Ah! Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were featured in another story again.

**Author**: Did you like it Vivio? (With hopeful eyes waiting for an answer)

**Vivio**: Uhhmmm, let's just leave it to the readers Author-chan…

**Author**: (Lowered her head) Uggghh… Figures…

**Raging Heart**: (Flying around the Author while glowing)

**Author**: (In a defensive position) What is it now Raging Heart? Gonna blast me off again…?

**Raging Heart**: Want to… but no… Thank you for the part in the story, Author-san…

**Author**: *sigh* Good grief… Scared the hell out of me there… But you're welcome… XD

Fate and Nanoha walk out their room with their messy hair and crumpled clothes…

**Vivio**: Fate-mama… Nanoha-mama… where did you go?

**Fate**: (Blushes really hard and looks away)

**Nanoha**: Nyahahaha… We read the new story about us written by Author-chan and I thought it lacks something…_'You know, the whole continue it when we get home'… _so we continued it for the sake of Author-chan, right…? (Smiling goofily and looks at the Author)

**Author**: *mutters* For my sake? Yeah right… With your appearance right now… Looks like you did more than a simple continuation… inside your room…

**Nanoha**: What did you say A-u-t-h-o-r-C-h-a-n? (Has a sickenly sweet smile on her face while a dark aura emits around her)

**Author**: *gasp*_'What the hell? I can see a tombstone with my name engrave on it again coming near me… Mou… I'm too young to die…'_ (Giving a nervous laugh) Aha-hahaha… Nothing Nanoha-sama… Just wanna say thank you for your concern for the story…

**Vivio**: Author-chan…

**Author**: (Looks at Vivio) What is it Vivio?

**Vivio**: Mama's right.. Your story lacks something…

**Author**: Like? (tilts her head to the right)

**Vivio**: The whole lovey-dovey moment idea… (Said with innocent face)

The author, Nanoha, Fate and _Raging Heart_ were dumbstruck because of Vivio's choice of words…

A/N: Never forget to include Raging Heart or she'll Starlight Breaker you! XD

**Vivio**: (didn't get their reactions) Aunt Hayate told me that it should be intimate than that… It should be **this** and **that**…

A/N: **This** and **tha**t is much preferred to avoid corruption of minds so just use your imagination guys. Besides, it will still take some time to think more specific for this and that... XD

**Author**: (With defeated look) Mou-! I have been defeated by a child… _'But what's this and that?'_

**Nanoha**: Vivio, what else did _Aunt Hayate_ told you? (Smiling sweetly but dark aura's overflowing around her which was unnoticed to Vivio)

Door opens.

**Hayate**: Ya-hoo~~~! I came to visit you guys! (With a beaming smile on her face)

**Author**: Speaking of the devil… *sigh* (tries to walk away and grabs Vivio with her)

**Nanoha**: *quirks one eyebrow* H-A-Y-A-T-E-~~~ What the heck were you teaching to our daughter?

**Fate**: Ahhh- Nanoha… Your temper Nanoha… Your temper… (With a nervous smile on her face)

**Nanoha**: Fate-chan! S-T-E-P B-A-C-K (Glares at Fate)

**Fate**: Yes ma'am! (Walks out with the others leaving Nanoha and Hayate)

**Nanoha**: So~~~ Hayate~~~ (Sets up Raging Heart)

**Hayate**: What is it Nanoha-chan? (Still smiling like an idiot not affected with her friend's deadly aura)

**Nanoha**: What were you telling to Vivio…? Considering that I already know that it has something to do with the word PERVERT and DEMORALISATION!

**Hayate**: Ara, ara… I'm just stating facts Na-no-ha-chan…(Having a sly grin as she enjoys teasing Nanoha)

**Nanoha**: I see- Raging Heart…

Meanwhile, outside the house…

**Author**: Ne, Fate-chan?

**Fate**: What is it Author-chan?

**Author**: Is it really okay to leave those two inside your house… because you know…

**Fate**: … (Tilts her head to the right because of confusion)

**Author**: Nanoha being short tempered plus Hayate being the pervert and teasing type equals-…

A sudden pink-colored explosion came destroying the house of Nanoha and Fate…

**Author**: (looks at the burning house)Uhhmmm… equals Starlight Breaker…

**Vivio**: (With amused face) Look! Look! Fate-mama…! Large bonfire! (Stops and tilts her head to the right) Ne, Fate-mama, isn't that our house? (points at their house)

**Fate**: (Falls down on her knees with dumbstruck look on her face) Our house… (Looks at the burning garage) '_M_-_my baby!' _You just destroyed not only our house but my PRECIOUS CAR TOO!... Mou… Stupid Nanoha!

**Nanoha**: (Flying with her clothes quite ruined) Oopps… Nya-ha-ha… (laughing nervously after realizing that their house and Fate's car was destroyed)

**Hayate**: Aaarrgghh… Need to stay alive (starts to connect with Rein while crawling her way after she got hit with Starlight Braker)

**Rein**: (Having a mix look of shock and worry) Hayate! What happened? Are you in a war?

**Hayate**: Rein, call all the air forces…army,,,navy… anyone…need back up… (Stretches her hand as if reaching for Rein)

**Rein**: (Got a glimpse on Nanoha) Isn't that Nanoha? And isn't that their house? that's currently burning?

**Hayat**e: Ahhh… Yeah… The party pooper… gave her a little tease then she got mad and blasted her Starlight Breaker on me… (With a goofy smile on her face now) But it was all worth it, seeing her pissed off face was really amusing…

**Rein**: *sigh* Too much details... No need to tell me… I'll call Shamal to get you…

**Hayate**: Thanks Rein-… Ugghhh… (Loses consciousness)

**Narrator**: And so the story ended… By the way… just so you know… The author wrote this because she's having a hard time finishing the fourth chapter of her other story…

**Author**: Hey! Don't tell them that…! *cough* Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this... Gotta finish it off to go to the chatroom… XD Again, if there's any mistake or confusion… Don't hesitate to tell me… Thank you so much! *bows* … *victory sign* (^_^)\/


End file.
